1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program delivery technique and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a technique for collecting log information that server devices acquire from client apparatuses, in order to enhance execution efficiency of programs of the client apparatuses. As a typical technique, there is discussed a technique for storing collected log information and information of delivered programs, analyzing utilization characteristics in the client apparatuses, optimizing the delivered programs, and redelivering them (Refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-316583).
Further, there is discussed a technology for collecting print history relating to attributes of image data of a print target, and displaying recommended applications on a UI, using a driver within a client (Refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-042062).